


danger

by taikogane



Category: FE:3H, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikogane/pseuds/taikogane
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	danger

if there was one word he could describe the other, it would be-

  
  
  


_ divine _ .

  
  
  


he almost seemed holy. he was radiating such bright light he could be considered a god. this god-like being that he couldn’t reach or touch, or call out to. he was too deplorable, a disgrace. yet this holy man called out to him, his holy hand outstretched. he was so kind to someone so bloodstained- someone so impure who believes of no such gods.

  
  
  


everything this archbishop seemed to do was always divine, no matter how sinful. the monastery worshiped him as much as they did with the previous archbishop, rhea. it was unsightly,  _ disgusting _ , even. no matter the person, no matter how vile their backstory seemed to be, he always reached out with his divine hands.

  
  
  


in just a short time, he overtook the entirety of garreg mach. it was as if everything played according to some plan he devised before first arriving, and had everyone wrapped around his finger in such a small timespan.

  
  
  


in truth, he may be a little wicked. even the most holy can be so twisted in the mind.

  
  
  


so, once the king found the archbishop in the kingdom’s personal quarters, laying sprawled on the king’s bedsheets in nothing except for his smallclothes, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander as he gazed at both the seductive and hallowed former professor.

  
  
  


“ _ you’re late, _ ”

  
  
  


dimitri hesitated. “ _ i never received word of you coming to the kingdom. _ ” -if i did get word of it however, i would come rushing over like an obedient dog— is what he would’ve said if embarrassment didn’t get the best of the king.

  
  
  


wordlessly, byleth outstretched his supposedly holy hands, as if to invite the other over. the archbishop seemed to quietly chortle as he watched the king scramble towards the bed, ears a bright red tint. byleth was as well a bit flustered, however he didn’t let such a weakness show.

  
  
  


how could such a celestial being be so enticing? be so seductive? so provocative? was this really the archbishop everyone worshiped? if they knew he was so lewd.. surely he would lose his title as archbishop.

  
  
  


it was such an exhilarating feeling. to dimitri, this godlike existence lying so charmingly half in the nude on  _ his _ bed, sent him into a frenzy- no matter what byleth did, it all seemed so alluring.

  
  
  


pale fingers caressed the king’s cheek delicately, and from such a simple action he felt so weak and at the archbishop’s mercy. he trembled with every touch his lover gave, letting out a ragged and anemic exhale as he nuzzled his cheek further into his soft hand.

  
  
  


“ _ good boy. _ ” byleth praised. his divine hand moved towards the messy batch of blond and tousled it for a moment, his smile becoming more mischievous when his eyes caught a glimpse of the latter’s red-tinted ears.

  
  
  


“ _ byleth, i- _ ” gloved hands moved on their own and gently pushed the archbishop to dip further into the bed, the king breathlessly on top of him with flushed cheeks and a lustful gaze.

  
  
  


the overstimulation was unbearable, and the teasing was wrecking him mentally down to the bone- and byleth knew well that provoking him would mean he would get what he desired most.

  
  
  


clothed fingertips grazed every crevice and scar on the archbishop’s exposed body. someone so holy had so many gruesome scars, and he couldn’t bear knowing most of those scars were his fault; whenever he wanted to spar with the archbishop five years before. the former diligent student of the blue lions hadn’t the slightest clue he caused such wounds on the erstwhile professor.

  
  
  


such guilt stained his once lusted blue hue, and byleth took notice. his smile less mischievous and more so reassuring. “ _ it’s alright, _ ” he confessed quietly, lightly pushing off his lover and moved off of the bed.

  
  
  


he kneeled down on the hard flooring while the king propped himself into a sitting position onto the soft bed, staring at the archbishop a little perplexed. hands slightly holding a gentle grip on the latter’s clothing, he slowly slipped off the pieces of armor and cloth that hid dimitri’s bare, cold skin. “ _ focus only on me. _ ” byleth whispered, undoing the belt and slipping down his undergarments.

  
  
  


his holy hands took grasp of the blond’s cock, resting his lustful mint green gaze on his prize. dimitri flushed a tint of red, averting his eyes away from the current situation he was stuck in. oh, how difficult it was, trying to suppress his forceful urges.

  
  
  


the archbishop lightly blew on the shaft, adoring the shiver he received in response to his teasing. byleth pressed a small kiss on the tip before opening his lewd mouth, forcefully swallowing the king whole. hands now resting on the sides of dimitri’s clothed thighs, he drove dimitri’s dick further down his throat until his bottom lip touched his balls.

  
  
  


at this point the other’s cock was dripping precum down his esophagus, lovingly drinking up every ounce until bone dry. once pure eyes now rolled back in pleasurable lust, occasionally beginning to bob his head to try to take in more than he already could. as worrisome as the king was for his lover’s well-being, he couldn’t help but let a moan slip past his lips.

  
  
  


gloved hands now hotly gripped at small batches of the archbishop’s hair, breathing ragged. this feeling was so amazing, and it was so  _ damn good _ being sucked in so tightly like this. without much of a warning, he found himself ejaculating thick ribbons down byleth’s throat, earning a small moan in return. slowly pulling dimitri’s dick out from his mouth, he seemed to miss the feeling of being filled.

  
  
  


“ _ that was a bit dangerous.. _ ” the king concluded breathlessly. his hands moved to caress byleth’s cheek lovingly, but his eyes showed concern.

  
  
  


byleth smiled in reply, nuzzling his cheek further into his hand. “ _ i like dangerous. _ ”


End file.
